


Want My Body

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Booty Calls, F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Jennifer Lopez gets intimate with a personal assistant after a long time friendship. Florian finally confesses his love for the woman, indulging himself in the act of booty worship to prove his passion.
Relationships: Jennifer "JLO" Lopez/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Want My Body

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up. I do not make money from these stories. Please do not copy and plagiarize my work.

Miami Beach, Florida

Reflections were cast beyond the glass tile wall as the shadows moved beyond a white wall. A man gripped the black metal rail of the spiraling staircase, stepping his way up slowly until he was blinded by the sunlight peaking through the window on the left side of the hallway. Up the stairs led to a door. Once the door knob was turned, the white walls became a different color in a light pink hue. Sunlight beamed through the uncovered windows inside for what was a private bedroom, fixed up with a large king size bed and gold sheets, black pillows and matching rugs down below that covered the marble floor. A reflection was visible when glancing down to see the textures of the glossy floor surface. Taking one look into the quiet bedroom to make sure everything was set and ready for her arrival, Florian shut the door and went back down the staircase.

His hand gripped the cold metal railing once again as he slowly worked his way down the spiral to go downstairs of this luxury condo on the west end of South Beach Miami. The living room had little furniture but enough to make someone comfortable when gazing out of the glass walls on the right side, offering a view of the water and extending bridge that connected Miami Beach back to the other city. Art Deco had been the theme for the interior, fitted with light pastel colors as the choice from a special woman who could afford such grandiose luxury. Florian ran his hand through his short brown hair after he got to the end of the staircase. A day like this hidden away in a home like this was not out of the ordinary for a man like him.

At thirty-one years of age, he was in the midst of his third year of working as a personal assistant to Jennifer Lopez. A native from Germany, his family carried connections in Hollywood that went back two generations. Florian was hand-picked by Jennifer to accompany her when she had signed a deal to appear in two big budget films back at his family's studio. Why she had chosen him, he was not sure but when a woman of her nature wants you, he knew better than to say no. With a short stature, he complimented his build by dedicating a good bit of time every week to gym training. As he began to work for Jennifer three years ago, one of his early jobs became accompanying her to gyms where he often trained alongside her.

It took some time, but he had built his muscles up as a way to try and earn something more than Jennifer's trust. It was funny to Florian that she had hand-picked him as an assistant when she was a woman he had long crushed on. He remembered spending many nights in college watching her music videos and indulging himself in the fantasy of her world famous ass. It was a different situation when the same woman had become his boss and was signing his paychecks, but it wasn't anything he could complain about. Florian's uncle had been known in many social circles in Hollywood as a savvy PR manager when it came to celebrities with scandals and dealing with rumors. Sometimes he felt this life was his destiny to be involved in away from his home country, but more than anything Florian was drawn to Jennifer and she soon realized it in the passing years.

Miami was a town Florian and Jennifer spent much time in when she needed a break from her career with filming, music or when handling her family. She had a mansion on Star Island, but the condo had been a recent purchase that Jennifer had plans to use for her own needs. Florian had a feeling of what she had been hinting to last year when she explained to him how she wanted the interior decorating to be for this condo. Much money had been spent on a downstairs gym and a swimming pool room which told Florian that she planned to spend much time there alone with someone. Whether it would be him or another man, it was none of his business. Florian did not poke his nose in Jennifer's personal life. Respecting her privacy was one of the ways their friendship began to grow beyond a business related relationship.

Last year had been a chaotic turn of events. Following Florian's thirtieth birthday, he had to leave Jennifer behind to tend to some family members with a passing. When he had returned a month later, she needed his help with managing PR related stories involving her fiancé Alex Rodriguez. It was there that Florian learned that she may not be getting married and was planning something of a exit hatch for their relationship, but Jennifer wanted it handled peacefully with little drama in the press. Such a desire required an articulately laid out plan between the two parties but Florian had made his promise and did not want to let her down. Upon giving her his promise, he was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek that made him blush.

Florian had his chance to tease Jennifer last year when they were in a gym together, as he brought up something she had said about men 'being useless until they are over thirty'. Jennifer laughed at him and had mentioned something about him having more uses for her in the future, if he so desired it. That only prompted a discussion into his personal life as Jennifer wanted to see if he had a significant other. Once it was revealed he didn't, Florian could've simply guessed that he was now on her radar. His birthday had come and gone a few weeks ago, as Jennifer presented him with a grand celebration at home in New York, a party and a special gift as she had performed a dance for him in private. A fantasy had come to life witnessing her mighty buttocks on full display, shaking left and right before nestling into his lap.

That was a day he would never forget and since that moment, Florian had been looking for an opportunity to spend more time with Jennifer. He had thought about teasing her with a popular joke of her 'collecting engagement rings like Thanos' as a way of getting back at her comment about turning thirty, but he let it go. There would be other ways to tease her in desire, but at the end of the day he knew his job and went out of his way to keep the woman happy. For today at least, he made sure the condo was prepared for her to stay the night. Jennifer had explained there was some party going on in a club close by that she planned to attend but for now he was awaiting her to return during the day. As he walked around the living room, in the distance Florian had spotted a red luxury car pulling into the driveway and then smiled to himself.

He knew that car all too well, as Jennifer often had herself escorted around privately by another driver. Sometimes he had the honor of driving her, but another man carried that privilege on this day. Florian went downstairs so he could greet Jennifer as she walked into the door. He had not caught sight of her stepping out of the car yet, but he knew the routine all too well. As he approached the door, he took off his suit jacket, placing it onto the coat hangar quickly. He had wore a grey jacket to go with a pair of blue jeans and beneath the jacket was a pink shirt. Racing to the front door, he gripped the gold knob, turning it to open the door and greet Jennifer with a smile as she was walking up the steps. A pair of sunglasses shielded her eyes. Jennifer curved her lips into a smile, waving at him with her left hand before she spoke.

"Hello there Florian, thank you for waiting on me."

"As always, Jennifer. Anything you need, I'm always here for you."

"That's what I like about you, honey. You're the reliable handyman I can count on."

Standing in a pair of white sneakers, Jennifer's legs were covered in a pair of white matching tight gym pants. Her muscular stomach was exposed with a matching white top that covered her breasts. Her long brunette hair was fixed up in a pony tail with the blonde ends dangling down, revealing her signature gold hoop ear rings that dangled from her ears. In her right hand, she carried a silver purse by it's matching handles. Florian had stepped aside so she could enter, his eyes glancing down to see her famous buttocks tightly contained in her pants as he moved to shut the door behind her and lock it. Outside, her driver was no doubt pulling out of the driveway with her prized car. This would leave Florian as her designated driver tonight for the party. Jennifer walked through the room, slinging her purse down over a counter near the wall before bending down to adjust her shoe strings.

"I prepared the bedroom in case you want to take a nap before the party tonight."

Florian spoke as his eyes glanced down at her giant ass on full display. Jennifer had bent over far enough that he could see beyond the fabric of her stretch pants, noticing what appeared to be a black thong underneath, sucked in between her ass cheeks.

"No, that's fine. I think I've changed my mind about the party anyway."

As Jennifer spoke back in response to his words, Florian could not remove his eyes from her ass. She pulled her left sneaker off first and then the right one before leaning back up and then turning around to smile back at him.

"Oh, were you starring at my-"

Florian cut her off in speech.

"Yes! Yes... I was. I'm not even gonna bother trying to deny it."

His words came stumbling out before he smiled, trying to hide the fact he was blushing. All Jennifer did was grin at him admitting the truth.

"Well, I appreciate the honesty in you. There's no lying in Florian, one of the many reasons I like you."

Reaching out to him with her left hand, Jennifer tugged at his arm.

"Come now, there's no need for you to stand there and watch me."

"I think I became mesmerized by you, sorry."

Jennifer giggled.

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

Her white socks glided across the marble floor as they walked hand in hand back upstairs to the living room. Florian allowed Jennifer to lead the way, as she was the boss after all. While they went up the stairs, he spoke aloud.

"What made you change your mind about the party?"

"I've been to enough parties lately, hun. It won't hurt me to skip this one."

Once she reached the final step, Jennifer turned around and pulled at Florian's hand. Her face beamed with a smile as she tugged at him and forced him closer to her.

"Come on, I know you're not gonna complain about spending more time with me."

"No, of course not!"

Taking him by complete surprise, Jennifer cupped his face and then kissed his lips. Florian's heart began to race as he opened his mouth and embraced this moment, kissing her back with a flare of tenderness. She broke the kiss abruptly, gazing back into his dark eyes with her brown hues. Florian had to take a deep breath, coming to a quick realization that he had locked lips with the woman he loved.

"We didn't just kiss, did we?"

"Yes, we did."

She began to step back after replying as her eyes still glared back at him. Florian tried to ease himself, relaxing as he slowly smiled back at Jennifer.

"I've waited a long time for that. Didn't think you would ever kiss me."

"That kiss is only the beginning, Flo."

Stepping back from him, Jennifer slowly smiled before speaking once more.

"Did you wanna go to the party with me?"

"Only if you wanted me to."

Laughter erupted from her voice only momentarily. Jennifer shook her head, carrying on in her speech.

"That's not much of an answer, you know?"

Florian looked back at her confused but Jennifer had turned her back to him and began to step forward throughout the living room. He was left there, watching her backside and gazing down to see that amazing booty, each cheek moving with every step she took. Jennifer had walked around the couch as if she were on pace to head up the spiraling staircase to her bedroom but instead she went into another direction. After catching himself, Florian finally spoke again.

"Well, what do you want me to say, Jennifer? I take it that you're ready for me to spill my guts out and tell you how much I'm in love with you."

"No, I already knew that. You don't have to tell me anything, hun. If you want my body, you'll come."

With her reply, Jennifer walked out the door and went back downstairs, leaving him there for a moment to stand and ponder in his words. Everything had began moving in such fast motions, as Florian had to catch himself with the thought of kissing her and now stumbling into this awkward revelation of truth. Whether she knew it or not, he did have feelings for her. Was now the time to profess them? That was a question only Florian could answer. Love was a curious thing, something unpredictable in the way it occurred in life. It wasn't something he could relate to anyone else, having spent years in the company of a woman like this. Swallowing his breath, Florian was bound and determined not to let Jennifer down.

Was this something of a test from her? That was another question that rummaged among his thoughts. He could never be so sure with a woman like her, knowing how Jennifer had a history of pushing to see a man's passion for what it truly was. For now, he didn't think about it as he remembered Jennifer taking her shoes off and making herself comfortable early on in her arrival. At least for now, Florian figured he would take his shoes and socks off as well. He tucked his socks into his shoes, setting them near the couch and then stepping his bare feet across the cold marble surface of the floor below as he began to look for Jennifer. He could only guess she went downstairs to the private gym and swimming pool room where he expected to find her.

Down a set of stairs the white wall faded into a light pink color by the time the final step of the stairs led into the gym and swimming pool room. The pool itself was small in an oval shape with a set of steps descending into the water reflecting upon it's blue tiled floor eight feet deep. Across the left side of the room was the gym equipment with purple mats over the floor, two exercise balls and a set of bikes. Jennifer preferred to go to a real gym where she and Florian both made use of more advanced equipment needed for a proper work out day. Jennifer was no where to be seen, as Florian knew now she didn't take a dip into the pool. Across the stairs was a door, matching the same pink paint but with a gold knob and no frame around the door's exterior. Florian rarely went into that room, giving him little memory of what was inside.

"Jennifer!? Baby? You down here?"

No reply came, only with the man hearing his own voice echo throughout the large room and the sound of the water slightly moving from within the pool. Florian set his eyes on that door across the room and began to walk his way there. He expected that perhaps Jennifer would speak up to him, but it was clear after no reply that she was playing a game of 'hide and seek'. The door was his only bet, unless she decided to slip outside. Wasting no time stepping to the door, Florian gripped the knob with his right hand and slowly turned it, his eyes peaking forward as he opened the door and entered to witness a goddess standing before him. Fluorescent lights above radiated what was a white room and nothing more than a wooden massage table in the center with Jennifer standing in front of it. Florian dropped his lower lip as he stood in amazement at her beauty on front of him.

She had taken off her gym pants and top, now standing with her back turned to him. The pony tail that contained her long hair was still hanging high from the back of her head as Florian's eyes began to scan downward Jennifer Lopez's beautiful body. Her back was bare, a full display of her goddess muscles and tanned skin. As his eyes moved down further, he could see her world class, famous booty contained only in a black thong. Down the middle, through the crack of her ass the thong's fabric was not visible as her mighty plump cheeks had sucked it up into the darkness. Jennifer stood proudly in front of the table, legs spread as if she were in a standing position for a dance routine. Down below, her feet were barefoot and giving him the impression to admire her beauty all alone. Soon, Jennifer called out to him in a low tone.

"Shut the door, honey."

Obeying her command, Florian reached for the knob with his left hand and pushed the door shut. As his eyes glanced away from Jennifer only temporarily, he noticed a table off to the right side containing various lotion bottles. Florian couldn't help but wonder what was the intention of this room.

"What is this room? I don't remember checking in here."

The sound of the door locks clicking into place were audible as Jennifer leaned over the table. It appeared she ignored his question at first as she spread her legs out and proceeded to roll her hips, forcing her massive ass cheeks to begin slowly bouncing into a rhythm. They clapped together, bouncing as she called out to him in a low voice once again.

"Do you want my body?"

It was easy for her to switch the questions around now, as Jennifer knew his eyes would be focused entirely on her ass twerking from behind. Florian was easily mesmerized by hear beauty as he stood there and felt the erection beginning to poke up through his pants. This had not been the first time Florian had witnessed the display of her mighty ass, cheeks clapping together as she twerked. He was tempted to touch it, now completely forgetting the question he had previously asked but he didn't answer her back in words.

"Want my body, Flo?"

Jennifer continued to twerk as she repeated her question to him. Biting down on his lower lip, he watched her pony tail flip as Jennifer glanced at him from her right shoulder. He smiled and nodded to her while stepping a bit closer. Jennifer responded by shoving her ass back and proceeding to grind up against his crotch. This sudden feeling of her famous ass rubbing up against him had caused Florian to move his hands over her hips. Jennifer moaned as Florian took a deep breath and screamed to her.

"Jennifer! What are you up to today, babe? Is this what you want to spend the day doing? Grinding this huge booty up against me?"

Moving her hands away from the table she stood up, arching her back up and giving Florian room to respond by roaming his hands over her tanned skin. She was bra-less, as he soon realized when his fingertips caressed towards her breasts. Jennifer let out a moan, bumping her ass back up against his crotch and grinding once more as she closed her eyes to the feeling of his hands squeezing her boobs. Florian could feel her hardened nipples poking into his palms while he moved his lips to the left side of her neck, breathing down and then kissing beneath her ear.

"You know I've always been in love with you, Jennifer. As you like to call yourself J-Lo, I think I'm the J-Lover."

His joke made Jennifer giggle, licking her lips as she leaned up and allowed him to breathe down her neck once more. Her buttocks was still shoved up against his crotch, slightly shoving up and down to allow the feeling of his bulge poking through his pants. It pushed almost between the crack of her mighty ass cheeks momentarily. She continued to grind her ass while replying to him.

"If you think I'm the real one, the right one for you... I need you to tell me when you want my body. Whether it's in the morning, the evening or now."

"Yes, I want your body, baby."

"Do you?"

Florian had moved his hands away from her breasts, allowing Jennifer now to turn around and face him. Her dark brown hues gazed up into his face as he moved his hands to cup her cheeks, carefully avoiding slipping his fingers into her large gold hoop ear rings. Florian smiled to her as caressed her skin once more, leaning in. He soon felt her warm palms cupping the back of his neck as their lips met and flames were lit in a passionate fire at the dancing of their tongues. Her hands moved to grasp at the front of his shirt and then Jennifer leaned back, sitting down on the table behind her and pulling Florian in as she continued to kiss tenderly. He moaned into her mouth, unable to hold himself back as he began pulling his jacket off and discarding it to the floor without second thought.

Once again, he felt that all of this had moved far too fast since she had arrived back home. Little could Florian have expected to be kissing the woman he loved today, not with the preparations he had made for her to attend a party tonight. Perhaps he should have guessed some time ago that Jennifer had her own plans of taking him for herself. None of that matter now as they were here beginning the first of what he would hope would become many passion days in her company. As Jennifer tugged on his shirt, Florian had moved his hands down below to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. When the belt buckle snapped, Jennifer broke the kiss abruptly and he leaned up. At last, he witnessed her bare chest, eyes glancing over her breasts that he had previously held while Jennifer grabbed at his pants and pulled at the front of them.

"Here, let me help you take care of these..."

Her voice called out to him in that same low and almost seductive tone as before. Florian relaxed himself as he began to pull his shirt over his head and properly removing it from his body. Her hands pulled at his pants once she had properly undid his belt and unbuttoned the front, sliding the zipper down quickly as he could hear the noise it made.

"Looking better than last week, honey. Nice and strong, just the way I like you. You've always been a man that knows how to take care of himself."

This time Jennifer spoke clearly, not in her seductive voice as he glanced down at her once again after tossing the shirt to the floor with his jacket. She had tucked his pants down and now shoved both of her hands into the front of his white pair of underwear. Florian did not have to wait long as he felt her warm grasp around his erect pole. Her eyes shot up at him, gazing back at his hues as she slowly squeezed her right hand fingers around his cock and used her left hand to shove his underwear down. Florian swallowed his breath upon feeling his underwear fall down to his ankles along with his pants below as the woman of his dreams gently squeezed his dick.

"What is this room, baby? Sorry, I know I asked before but I don't remember ever coming in here or else I would've had it prepared for you."

Taking the chance to ask the same question as before, Florian anticipated Jennifer to ignore him like before, but instead she began to slowly wank his cock up and down within the grip of her hand. The opportunity was there for him to joke with her and change the repeated question back around on her, prompting if she wanted his body, but he didn't hesitate to say it. All he could do was stand there, gazing into her beautiful dark eyes as she continued to slowly work his cock up and down with her hand. Finally, she smiled to him, replying in spoken word.

"This is my massage room. You probably forgot about it cause I've never bothered using this room... until now."

"Were you trying to hint to me that you wanted a massage by playing hide and seek with this room?"

Jennifer laughed at his answer, still stroking his cock nice and slowly. She finally broke eye contact to glance down, looking at his long, thick shaft that awaited her.

"No, silly! If you wanna spread some oil on me later you can, but for now..."

She abruptly stopped her speech and moved off the table, falling down to her knees. Florian took a deep breath, hesitating for this moment as Jennifer's big brown eyes glanced up at him once again and she pushed her pink lips to the head of his cock. Jennifer broke eye contact, shutting her lips as she brought his rod into her mouth and squeezed her lips around it.

"Ohhhh, yes... Yes, baby. I've always dreamed of this."

Speaking from the heart, Florian had relaxed himself as he stood there and embraced this moment of Jennifer pleasuring him orally. She moved her hand down to the base of his cock and began to slowly bob her head up and down. Taking her time to sensually devour his meat, Jennifer used her left hand to caress up his leg before opening her eyes and gazing up at him. 'Mmmmm', she moaned muffled noises with her tongue shoved up against his cock within her mouth all while looking into his eyes. Jennifer again closed her eyes and began to suck harder, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth as she moved her right hand away from the base. Florian moaned as he placed one of his hands onto his hip, feeling like a king at this very moment.

Concentrating on his cock, Jennifer had slowed herself down temporarily, shoving her lips all the way down to the base to demonstrate her deepthroat skills early on in this routine. Florian was different from other men, as she aimed to please in the art of passion. Pulling her lips back to the head of his cock, she released it with a popping sound and proceeded to circle her tongue around the head. Her big brown eyes shot back up at him, gazing at him as she pushed her lips around the head and let out a moan. Jennifer dropped her hands down below, grazing her nails gently over his hanging ball sack below. Within seconds, she was back to bobbing her head up and down, sucking inch after inch of his long shaft as Florian moaned out to her.

With her hair up in a pony tail, Jennifer didn't have to worry about any locks of her brunette hair getting in her way. She closed her eyes, still slowly pumping her lips up and down his shaft. Done grazing her nails over his hairy balls, she used both hands to squeeze them and begin to massage them at a slow pace matching the movement speed of her lips. Florian let out a deep moan, slowly smiling as he felt that he was in another world of blissful pleasure with the woman he loved. Again, Jennifer shoved her lips all the way down until the head of his cock reached the back of her throat. She didn't choke or gag on his length, as the only sounds audible within the room were from Florian's low voice. Her hands continued to massage his balls below as Florian soon screamed in ecstasy to her.

"Ohhhhhh, Jennifer!!"

Moving his hand down, Florian caressed her hair just beneath her hanging pony tail as Jennifer continued to suck him, moving her lips down inch after inch of his rod. She pulled her lips up to the head and released it with a popping sound, gazing up at him to see the bewildered expression of passion and lust across his face. It was only a temporary sight as Jennifer set her sight back to his shiny, spit soaked cock in front of her. Ignoring it to move her head down below and treat herself to his dry hanging nut sack that eagerly awaited her warm mouth. She began by kissing his sack and then shoving the left nut into her mouth and sucking on it while raising her right hand to wrap those fingers back around his wet cock.

"Yes, oh yes! Suck my balls, baby!! God, I love that!"

As she sucked on his balls, Jennifer used her right hand to begin wanking his cock. With his rod glistening and lubed in her saliva, her hand glided easily up and down the length of his shaft. She alternated his balls, shoving the other one into her mouth to give it equal sucking and not coming to a stop until his sack was dripping with a strip of saliva dangling down to the marble floor surface below. Finished with his balls now, Jennifer brought her mouth back to his cock, kissing the head and shoving it back into her mouth. Florian could see her gold hoop ear rings shaking lightly from the movement of her head as she proceeded to suck the first few inches of his cock once more. Florian let out a groan, watching his cock disappear into her mouth as Jennifer made one last deepthroat attempt, her lips reaching the base after she moved her hand away.

"OHHHH, GOD!!"

Florian cried out loudly, his voice echoing off the walls and ceiling of the small room. Jennifer pulled her lips back, releasing his cock from her mouth entirely with another popping noise. He gasped, taking a deep breath as she began to rise up from the floor, standing face to face with her lover. Jennifer cupped his face, caressing over his clean shaved cheeks as they locked lips. Together, they kissed passionately once again but it was her moaning into his mouth this time. Jennifer broke the kiss, pulling back as she gazed into his eyes and then placed her palms down on the massage table behind her. She arched herself up, sliding her plump ass onto the matted table.

"Want my body?"

Again, she asked that same question while spreading her legs and teasing him with the black thong as the last piece of clothing remaining on her curvy body and blocking him from viewing her wet opening. Florian's eyes were down, just as Jennifer predicted. She teased him by closing her legs together and then reopening them as he nodded his head to her.

"Yes, baby but first, I wanna give you a good licking to pay you back."

Smiling, Jennifer let out a purr in her soft moan.

"I always knew you were that kind of gentleman, Flo."

That low seductive tone of voice had returned from Jennifer's spoken word. Florian moved his hands to her hips, slipping his fingers down at her thong strings as he began to pull it. Jennifer leaned back slightly, allowing him to pull it down her perfect muscular built legs and down to her ankles where it was easily discarded. He took a moment to softly caress her feet, leaning down to kiss over her left foot ankle. Jennifer moaned at his touch until Florian let go of her feet entirely. She took the time now to pull her knees up, then spread her legs thoroughly, inviting him down below to her sweet honey cup that awaited his hungry mouth. With the palms of her hands still pressing down into the matted surface of the table, Jennifer moved up slightly as Florian started to climb down to his knees and place his head between her thighs.

"Here, let me help you Flo."

From where Jennifer was sitting, she could easily lower herself down and sit onto his strong shoulders, but not quite yet. She glanced down, catching eye contact with him as Florian was inhaling the scent of her heat. Parting his lips, he slid his tongue over her pink vulva lips. Not a single strand of hair was in sight above what he had to admire as fresh shaved pussy waiting all for him. Using his right hand, he moved it up to rub at her clit, listening to her gasp and moan before he slid his tongue beyond her entrance and proceeded to eat her.

"Mmmmmmmmmm, there you go. Dig in, honey."

Biting down on her lower lip, Jennifer let out a sharp moan and began to slowly grind her hips forward, rubbing her pussy into his face as Florian's tongue shoved deeper inside of her. She then moved her legs, resting them over his shoulders as the man closed his eyes and indulged in pleasuring the woman of his dreams. His tongue slid inside of her, slightly shaking from within and causing her to gasp before moaning again.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, yeah..."

Jennifer closed her eyes and arched her head up. She moved her hands down into his hair, playfully roaming her nails through his short brown hair as Florian was now the one concentrating on orally pleasuring the one they loved. His tongue darted inside of her, slowly pulling back out before re-entering. He soon felt her legs squeezing around his head, forcing him to move his hand away from her thighs all together. Jennifer then withdrew her right hand, using her index and middle finger to pinch her clit, playing with herself while her left hand remained in his hair, rummaging through his short brown locks.

"Ohhhhh, Florian... That's it, yes... Mmmmm, you know how to handle yourself down there, honey."

To hear her call his voice out in that low tone had almost made his heart jump a thousand miles over. The blood was pumping through his veins as Jennifer's lust was an adrenaline push for Florian to continue eating her juicy pussy. Her legs squeezed around his head, locking him in place as Jennifer then moved her hands to push her palms back down into the table and grind slightly against his face. Her body movements didn't interrupt Florian whatsoever, as he was bound and determined to continue eating her pussy, rewarded with the sounds of her soft coos and cries.

"OHHHHHHHHH, YEAH!!"

It didn't seem to take him long to make her truly scream. Jennifer swallowed her breath, panting and gasping as she tried to hold herself back from a potential climax. All Florian had done was thrust his tongue inside of her faster and deeper, wiggling it around from within. She suddenly withdrew her legs from his shoulders, spreading them out and then reaching her right hand down to his hair. She tapped his head and called out to him.

"Oh baby, that's enough for now! Don't make me cum yet!"

Coming to a halt, Florian withdrew his tongue from inside her and pulled his head from her thighs all together. He was happy to stand back up properly now, no longer scrunched down in an odd position. As Jennifer was seated on the massage table, he ran his hands up her body, giving her tits a nice squeeze before cupping her cheeks and leaning in for another moment of tender kissing. She responded with soft kisses before sinking her tongue into his mouth, engulfing him in passionate flames. Florian was the one pulling their lips apart this time, breaking the kiss and stepping back. Jennifer looked him in the eyes before grinning, rising up from the table and quickly turning around to tease him by putting her mighty booty full display.

"Want my body?"

Once more, the familiar question had risen in her voice. Florian didn't respond as he took a few steps back, marveling at the sight of her supreme ass before him. Though he had witnessed it with a thong tucked down the crack of her plump cheeks, this was the first time Florian was looking upon the booty of Jennifer Lopez in all of it's nude glory. Since he did not respond at first, Jennifer glanced at him from over her right shoulder. Florian's lower lip fell as he gazed down in amazement at her ass.

"I want this booty, baby."

When he finally replied, she bit down on her lower lip. Teasing him as she began to roll her hips and twerk her ass once again.

"You want this big, big booty?"

In slow motion, her ass cheeks began to clap together in a steady rhythm. Florian was almost hypnotized by the sight in front of him. He could've kept his mouth open long enough to drool as he watched Jennifer twerk slowly.

"I would worship this booty, if you let me."

Jennifer giggled, taken by surprise at his answer. Florian then glanced up to see her glaring at him from the corner of her eye with a smirk across her lips.

"Is that what you want, honey? You aren't even gonna touch it first?"

Blushing at her, he smirked before finally raising his right hand up and softly caressing over her plump ass cheek. Using his other hand, he gripped her ass cheeks, squeezing them as Jennifer came to a halt with her hip movements. He raised his right hand back and used it to playfully spank her ass, causing Jennifer to moan. She motioned with her right hand, pointing to right side of the room where that wooden table sat with the bottles of lotion.

"Get some oil for me baby, and I'll let you make it nice and shiny."

"As you wish, Jennifer."

She laughed once again at his reply as Florian stepped off and glanced to the side with the lotion bottles on the table. There was one clear bottle that had a label on it for oil, seemingly filled to the top with barely any use. He grabbed it and walked back over to Jennifer who had now arched herself forward, resting her forearms over the matted table.

"Don't be afraid to use too much."

"I guess you're getting something of a massage after all today in this room, babe."

Replying to her shortly, Florian flicked open the top of the bottle and proceeded to squirt some of the oily substance into the palm of his left hand. Jennifer had raised her right hand up, resting her fist beneath her chin as she glanced over her shoulder once more to watch him. Florian had sat the bottle down on the floor, then lathered his hands together in the warm oil before roaming his hands over her ass.

"Mmmmmm, that feels good. Go on, oil it up. Like I said, don't be afraid to use too much."

Jennifer giggled again as Florian had witnessed his hands gliding across her skin with ease due to the liquid substance. He used his fingertips and palms to rub in the oil, removing his hands to witness her skin glistening in a shiny form. With the light above, a white spot shined on the right cheek of her ass, but he wasn't done yet. He leaned down, eventually falling to his knees and grabbing the bottle to squirt out some more oil onto his left hand. He then began to massage up under her ass, oiling her thighs and then slowly roaming his hands up to squeeze her massive plump booty cheeks. With the oil, they had nearly flopped out of his hands before his fingers glided across her skin.

"I think that's enough for now, my hands can't even get a hold of you!"

"Ohhhhh no. I told you to use as much as you want!"

"I'll probably end up using too much, but this is good for now."

While sitting on his knees, Florian was gazing up at her amazing ass with only one desire in mind for the time being. He pulled her ass cheeks apart, having to re-adjust the grip of his right hand due to the slick oil covering her skin.

"Let me worship this big booty, baby. I wanna eat this ass."

"Oh do you, Flo? Nothing stopping you, dig in!"

Obliging his request, Jennifer had spread her legs out further and bent over slightly, allowing him to see down the crack of her ass and offering a tight passage. Florian pulled those plump cheeks apart and then darted his tongue up the crack of her amazing famous ass. Jennifer gasped, letting out a slight moan before the tip of his tongue found her dark little hole and Florian positioned himself to eat that wonderful booty.

"Ohhhhhhh, god yes! I always knew one day I'd have you doing this to me, honey. You've always loved my big booty, so go on! Eat it!"

To hear such words coming from her, Florian withdrew his right hand and then brought it down hard over the right cheek of her ass. The spank echoed loudly in the room, causing Jennifer to moan. The man was in heaven getting smothered with her giant booty, eagerly working his tongue over her dark back door hole and raising his hands to caress over her thighs. Jennifer moaned again before she began to roll her strong hips and smash her powerful ass cheeks into his face. This was all he had been dreaming about for years, having this special woman twerk against his face as he rimmed her.

"Mmmmmm, yeah!"

Calling out to him, Jennifer was still resting her right hand fist beneath her chin, now biting down on her lower lip while letting out soft moans. Florian moved his hands away from her ass entirely, allowing those massive cheeks to bounce and smack against his face as he continued to shove his tongue into her dark little hole. The oil glistened her skin, dripping down to her legs as he continued. His hands were on her other side, caressing up her thighs just below her wet labia. Jennifer moaned, once again biting down on her lower lip before she stopped rolling her hips. That was a silent gesture for Florian to stop and finally pull his face away from what he believed to be the world's greatest booty. Grabbing the bottle of oil, he began to rise up. Jennifer glanced at him from over her shoulder like before, seeing him stand up behind her. She grinned, flashing her perfect white teeth before calling out to him.

"Ohhhh, you gonna oil it up again, huh? I knew you weren't done with my booty yet."

"Oh no, I'm not done at all baby!"

After replying, he drew back his left hand and gave her a playful smack, listening to the sound his palm created against her skin. Jennifer slightly shook her ass, teasing him as Florian made a quick decision to open the bottle of oil and hold it up with his right hand. He watched the small steam of clear liquid pour out from the bottle and down to her mighty ass below. Jennifer could feel the warm substance splashing down onto her left ass cheek and then to the right as he moved his arm. Florian eventually moved it right above the crack of her ass. Jennifer began to twerk once again, rolling those wonderful hips and forcing her ass cheeks to clap together into a slow but steady rhythm.

"Getting it all nice and shiny again, huh?"

Her voice called out to him, but his focus was centered directly on her marvelous ass, her skin shining bright. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Those cheeks smashed together in a solid rhythm as if Jennifer was twerking to a trap beat. Standing there, Florian licked his lips as he watched the movements of her mighty ass before him.

"Want my body?"

There was that old question, right when Florian least expected her to utter those simple three words again. Still twerking her ass, Jennifer raised her hands before pressing her palms back down onto the table's surface.

"I want your booty."

"Ohhhhh yeah? You do, huh?"

She continued to twerk, still rolling those hips as her oiled ass glistened and shined in the light. Florian had reached down with his right hand, covered in oil and began to stroke his cock. He had to take caution, as the oil made his hand glide almost too fast to keep wanking. He poked the head of his cock forward, rubbing it against her left ass cheek. Jennifer let out a moan and teased him again with her low voice talking dirty.

"Go on, I've been waiting for this for a long time. I know you have to."

"Waiting for what, baby?"

"Take my ass."

Jennifer came to a complete halt, no longer moving her hips. She shoved her ass back, brushing it up against him and feeling his cock down below. Florian positioned it to rub the crack of her booty.

"Mmmmmm, that's it. Right there."

It was apparent to him she referring to his shaft, now fit snugly up the crack of her ass, nearly suffocated by the phat cheeks on each side. Florian stood there as Jennifer proceeded to slowly twerk once again, rubbing his cock up and down the crack of her ass with those beautiful cheeks slightly flopping. She came to a stop eventually, leaning down over the table and shoving her ass up to the point that his cock stood directly up from it's position down the crack of her booty. Jennifer let out a slight moan, breathing low before she pumped her ass up, leaning her head down to the point it nearly touched the table. Florian gasped as she began to rub her ass up and down, pleasuring his cock up the middle with the hint of 'hotdogging'.

The oil glistened across her skin as his cock easily glided up the crack of her massive booty. He was tempted to grip her cheeks and squeeze them around his rod but for the moment being, Florian stood there and let Jennifer amaze him with this act of foreplay. He could hear her voice slightly breathing before she let out a low moan, still teasing him with his cock rubbing up and down the crack of her ass. He finally moved his hands across her cheeks, squeezing them around his cock as she came to a stop and he began to thrust his rod between the crack. Moaning, he smiled as he could not believe this feeling of pleasure. He continued, watching the head of his cock poke up with each full thrust a couple more times before slowing down and moving his hands away from her ass. Florian gripped his cock, sliding it up and down between her phat ass cheeks as Jennifer called out to him.

"Go on, shove it up in there! I wanna feel your cock deep inside my big, big booty."

"You know my ultimate fantasy, baby."

Leering at him from across her shoulder, Jennifer winked as Florian smiled back at her and began to slowly sink the head of his cock to her dark little hole. She swallowed her breath, feeling him enter her ass. Her pony tail flipped around as she moved her head back forward.

"That's it, Flo. Get that big cock up my ass, you have no idea how much you're gonna enjoy this. I know you've got what it takes for this."

The way Jennifer had spoken to him with her choice of words, Florian could only wonder how long she had anticipated this moment between them through their relationship. She must have been picky with her lovers who had this rare honor among themselves in passionate lust. He took a deep breath, moaning as his cock sunk into her ass.

"That's it, just don't cum in my ass, please. I want you to save that moment so we can share it together."

More words of wisdom from her mouth, guiding him as he listened to her. Florian gripped her hips and began to slowly thrust, watching her mighty ass cheeks bounce slightly as his cock disappeared entirely down her dark hole. Jennifer gasped, letting out a soft moan before curling her fingers up into a fist and using them to arch herself up over the massage table. Florian found himself having to swallow his breath, taking in this moment as reality of experiencing his cock buried within the ass of Jennifer Lopez.

"God, this booty is something else."

She giggled at his compliment before tilting her head, glancing at him from over her shoulder again.

"You feel so good inside of my ass. Mmmmmmmm, I knew it last year that you would eventually be doing this with me."

Her gold hoop ear rings slightly shook as Jennifer moved her head forward once again. She took him by surprise as she shoved her ass back, forcing his entire length up her ass. Florian groaned and then she yelled at him.

"Go for it! Give this booty a good pounding! I know you've got what it takes to do it!"

Strong words of encouragement, as if he needed anymore. Florian grunted as he moved his hands down the small of her back, just below her ass. He began to buck his hips hard, pumping his dick into her ass at a faster rhythm. Jennifer moaned in approval.

"Ohhhh, ohhhhhhh yeah! That's it! Just like that!"

Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound of their bodies hitting together echoed loudly throughout the room among the breathing and moan sounds from both of their voices. Jennifer's pony tail whipped around as her gold hoop ear rings shook with each full thrust of Florian's cock ramming into her ass. She spread her fingers out across the massage table, raking her nails against the matted surface before moaning out to him.

"OHHHHHH, GOD!! YES, YESSSS, YESSSSSSS!! FLORIAN, OHHHHHH YEAH!!"

Spank! Right when she yelled his name out, he raised his right hand and brought it down hard smacking her ass. Over and over, his cock pumped into her ass. Florian's eyes were locked below, watching as her mighty plump cheeks crashed and shook with each time their bodies smacked together. The shiny oil had blended in with sweat dripping from his strong body as he groaned in pleasure, feeling his balls smack against the undersides of her phat cheeks. This was heaven for Florian, taking Jennifer's ass and giving the proper pounding that he had always dreamed of. The moment was made even more memorable knowing she had wanted this for so long.

"JUST LIKE THAT, DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!! YESSSSSSS!!"

Teeth barred, Jennifer's voice called out to him with a growling sound. Florian continued to pound that ass, giving her every last inch of his long shaft. He had slowed down a bit, taking longer thrusts inside of her and using both hands to grip and squeeze her firm phat ass cheeks. Pushing her hands back down over the table, Jennifer leaned herself back up as Florian was now continuing to slow himself down. She smirked at him from over her shoulder, soon teasing him with her words.

"Ohhhhh, you love it so much you don't wanna stop but you're close to blowing a hot load for me, is that right?"

Coming to a complete stop, Florian let out a sigh before responding to her question.

"You're a mind reader, I can tell you that babe."

Letting out a chuckle under her breath, Jennifer gave a smug grin to him as Florian stepped back and began to pull his rod from her ass. Exhaling loudly, he watched his cock slide out freely, then rubbed it up the crack of her booty for one final bit of admiration. Jennifer turned around, smiling at him as she offered her hand.

"Come on, it's time I finally got on top of you to finish this. I wanted to save the best for last, having you inside of me."

As she pulled his hand to her, Florian leaned in, gazing back at her beautiful brown eyes and then pushing his lips to hers. They traded soft kisses before having one moment of long tenderness dancing their tongues together. Jennifer broke the kiss abruptly and stepped back from the table, motioning at it with her hand.

"Climb up there and lay down for me."

"I thought you'd never ask."

"I'm gonna ride you until we both cum and this is gonna be an experience we never forget."

Without replying to her in spoken words, Florian followed her guidance by climbing onto the massage table. He had turned around, facing her to witness Jennifer stand proudly with her right hand on her hip, observing him. Sitting at first, he gave her one last smile before adjusting himself to lay down properly on his back. Jennifer stepped back to the table and then made her move. Florian offered a hand that she gladly took as she slowly climbed up onto the table and straddled him. There was barely enough room for her to bend her knees back. From where he was laying, he gazed up at the fluorescent light above to see the shadow of her head towering above him. His cock lay against his stomach as she pressed the palms of her hands down into his muscular chest and looked down at him.

"Florian..."

"Yes, Jennifer?"

"Do you want my body?"

By this point, he couldn't help but begin laughing as she asked that same question again. Yet again, it wasn't something he anticipated her to say. She leaned up, hovering her pussy above him and using both hands to grip his thick hard shaft. Jennifer licked her lips, gazing down into his eyes as she tilted his rod up while awaiting his reply.

"No, I want more than your body, baby. I want your love, that's what I really want."

Not expecting this reply from him, Jennifer smiled, flashing her teeth as she hovered her cunt directly above his cock.

"You've already got it, Flo. You earned my love a long time ago, honey."

Right after speaking, she slammed herself down, suddenly forcing his cock into her pussy. Florian groaned, leaning up as he glanced forward at her breasts and then up to her face. Jennifer had gasped but maintained herself with ease. Using both hands, she reached up for the pony tail behind her head, never looking her eyes away from her face as she slowly untwisted it. With her hair free, Florian swallowed his breath, knowing for a fact he was gazing back into the face of a goddess. She ran her hands through her hair as if it make sure those brunette locks were properly parted on both sides, offering a glimmer of her hoop ear rings from underneath. Jennifer gritted her teeth momentarily, glancing down at her lover now with an expression of hunger before she placed her hands back down to his chest and began to roll her hips.

Leaning forward, Jennifer established herself firmly atop, pumping his cock into her tight pussy with the movement of her hips rolling. Still gazing into Florian's eyes, she anticipated his touch. It wasn't something she would have to beg for in voice as he soon ran his hands up and caressed her breasts, feeling her erect nipples. She let out a soft moan, crying to him as he squeezed both of her breasts with his sweaty oil covered hands. Florian wanted to kiss her worse than ever at this moment. He leaned forward in hopes of accomplishing that, moving his hands down to her sides, Florian eventually found her hips after his hands had slid down. Jennifer kept her hands firmly on his chest, finally leaning down far enough for them to lock lips as he began to buck his hips forward to drive his cock inside of her. He was forced to readjust his hands over her hips while kissing her, but Florian found himself at ease now.

Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound of his balls smacking up against the under cheeks of her phat buttocks were head loud and clear as Florian continued to buck his hips, pumping every inch of his cock into Jennifer's cunt. he wanted to give her all of it, reveling in the passion they created together. She moaned into his mouth, their tongues still dancing together as her breasts pushed up against his chest. It may have been her plan to ride, but Florian could not break his lips away from this kiss. All he had ever dreamed of with this woman had now come true. His arms wrapped around her back, still kissing her as he had not slowed down at all. Over and over, Florian's hard cock pumped into her pussy. Jennifer had finally broke the kiss, moving her hands to cusp that back of his head as she lay over him.

"Ohhh, ohhhhh, OHHHHHHHH GOD!! FLORIAN!!"

Screaming out to him, Jennifer could feel his hands on her back, clutching at her to hold her close. It was as if he didn't want to let go, telling her in body language that he would always protect her. She closed her eyes for a moment, moaning out to him as he continued to thrust his cock into her. This was a moment of pure heated passion between them. Despite Florian's hands over her back, Jennifer moved her hands to the front of his chest and then he finally unwrapped them from her back. She took the moment to raise herself up, resuming control on top as she began to ride his cock. Her breasts bounce and shook as her long hair waved wildly, moving into her face.

"Oh God, Jennifer! I love you! Yes! Don't stop, baby!!"

Florian rested his back down over the table, gazing up at her body that towered over him. Jennifer's form had cast a shadow across the room, her hair whipping around as she glanced over her right shoulder like so many times before today. She watched his cock pump in and out of her while moaning aloud.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, yeah! Don't stop! I wanna have this moment with you! We are gonna cum together! TOGETHER, FLORIAN!!"

Screaming out to him, she gritted her teeth and began to roll her hips as fast as she could. Florian panted as Jennifer pounded herself down on him, forcing his cock to thrust into her pussy after he had stopped bucking his hips. It may have been evident to her that he was closer to his orgasm than her, but that didn't seem to stop her from working harder. He gritted his teeth, grunting as she pounded herself down over him. Her fingernails gently raked across his skin. Sweat poured from his forehead, falling into his hair. Florian leaned up forward as he could feel himself building closer and closer for her.

"Jennifer, I'm almost there!"

"Almost.. almost!!"

Her voice called out to him in a cry of desperation. Jennifer leaned down again. Florian moved his hands to cup her face, wrapping his arms back around her back to bring her down. Their bodies smashed together as she softly whispered to him.

"I want this moment between us together. Don't stop for me."

She shoved her lips to his, kissing him softly as Florian slipped his tongue into her mouth. It became a fiery passionate kiss as he began to buck his hips once again. His cock pumping into her pussy for what would be the final time between them. Jennifer moaned into his mouth, his hands moving down her back. Florian drew back his right hand and for one final chance, he smacked her ass hard as those phat cheeks bounced slightly. With each passing second and thrust, they drew closer to this moment together. Jennifer panted, breathing heavily before breaking the kiss. Her hands cupped his face as she cried out in blissful pleasure.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Her inner walls had tensed up before Florian soon felt the rush of her love nectar flooding his cock from within her. He gasped and groaned, calling out to her now.

"BABY!!! OHHHHHH..."

"YESSSSSSSSS!!"

It was Jennifer's voice that drowned his out in power as both of them embraced this moment from within. She remained laying atop him, closing her eyes and relishing in this moment as his cock erupted and Florian filled her with his seed. His eyes shut too as both of them had let out moans and cries of pleasure. For the time being, nothing could top this moment between them, at least for Florian. His arms wrapped around her, cradling the woman he loved as time began to slow down and they caught their breath. Jennifer began to open her eyes, letting out a soft moan at his touch before she moved to kiss his lips. There was nothing he could say for this moment between them. All of this love-making had it's purpose as Florian was confident now that he had proved to Jennifer that his love for her was real. She had snuggled in his arms, resting her head just beneath his chin with a smile on her face. Florian began to slowly open his eyes and spoke aloud.

"This wasn't a dream. We really just did this, right?"

A slight giggle was heard from her voice.

"Of course we did, silly."

Jennifer leaned up , gazing into his eyes with a grin across her lips.

"This was better than spending a night before a party right?"

Florian laughed.

"I think you know I wouldn't argue with that, babe."

She raised her hand, playfully poking at his nose only to witness the man blushing. When she began to rise up, Florian did the same. Both of them exhaled deeply, letting out a deep breath. Jennifer had climbed off him, stepping naked body around the massage room before glancing at him from over her shoulder.

"You still wanna go to the party, honey? I could use a date."

"Sure, if that's what you want. I'll go with you."

"Good, I think it's time to make this official then."

After speaking, she reached for the door knob and began to stomp her way out of the room. Florian was left there on the table with the sight of her massive ass, cheeks flopping up against one another with each step she took. Florian knew all too well what she meant in her use of words to him. To make their relationship 'official' to the public would be a bold statement in tabloid news. He began to slowly smile to himself, knowing he had already been snapped in photos with her in the past few years due to working for her. To now be questioned by tabloid magazines and news sources as Jennifer Lopez's new man? That was a whole other world, one into a life of fame he felt confident to take alongside her, as her man.

THE END


End file.
